Wire-materials of high-temperature superconductive cables are known as a Bi-based silver sheath wire-material, and a thin-film superconductive wire-material (a coated conductor). Further, representatively thin-film superconductive wire-materials are known as Y-based superconductive wire-materials (hereinafter called “Y-based wire-materials”). Bi-based silver sheath wire-materials have been problematic, due to rapid decrease of critical current densities upon application of external magnetic fields. Meanwhile, Y-based wire-materials are resistant to external magnetic fields and are capable of keeping higher current densities even within strong magnetic fields, so that the Y-based wire-materials are expected for application to AC power equipments such as superconductive cables.
To stably use the Y-based wire-materials in power equipments, these wire-materials are required to have structures capable of withstanding over-currents even upon accidents. As such, it has been required to form a silver layer as a stabilizing layer on a superconductive layer, and to combine an electroconductive tape onto the silver layer, thereby causing them to share an accidental current.
As a technique for combining an electroconductive tape with a thin-film superconductive wire-material, the Patent Document 1 has proposed a fabricating apparatus and a fabricating method of superconductive tape suitable for usage in a superconductive magnet and a superconductive switch, in a manner to interpose a superconductive tape between two electroconductive tapes, and to pass them through a molten solder bath under application of a controlled pressure, to form a laminated tape.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 1994-203671